Pán Prstenů Stín nad Středozemí
by KatieGG
Summary: Děj se odehrává 27 let po Návratu krále. Aragorn a Arwen vládnou Gondoru a mají čtyři děti. Éowyn a Faramir vládnou Rohanu a mají dva syny. Éomer má na starost bezpečnost a obranu těchto dvou zemí a spravuje Ithilien. Takto jde život ve Středozemi dlouhých 27 let. Ale nic netrvá věčně. Na nebi se začíná tvořit nový stín a Zlo se opět probouzí. Jak je to vlastně možné?
1. Prolog

Uběhlo již 27 let od doby, kdy se pan Aragorn a paní Arwen ujali vlády v Gondoru. Za tu dobu se toho stalo hodně. Paní Éowyn se vrátila do Rohanu, kde převzala místo po svém strýčkovi, který zemřel v Bitvě o Středozem. Nevrátila se však sama. Její bratr Éomer a Gondorský kapitán Faramir šli s ní. Paní Éowyn se vdala za Faramira a společně potom vládli Rohanu. Éomer poté dostal od Pana Aragorna a Paní Éowyn za úkol strážit hranice a spravovat Ithilien.  
Pan Elrond zůstal v Roklince a v pokoji sledoval, jak nastala vláda lidí. Někteří z jeho druhu opustili Středozem a na lodích odpluli do Valanoru, Země neumírajících. Jako Galadriel, Paní světla, nebo Celeborn,její manžel. Spolu s nimi odjel do Valanoru také čaroděj Gandalf Bílý, Bilbo Pytlík a Frodo Pytlík.

Za dobu co jsou pryč, se toho stalo hodně. Aragornovi a Arwen se narodili čtyři děti. Tři synové a jedna dcera. Nejstarší z jejich dětí, je již 25 letý Eldorian. Dědic Gondorského trůnu. Co vám mohu říct, je velmi podobný na otce. S mečem umí zacházet skoro jako on, a je mu podobný jak po stránce fyzické, tak po té emociální. Je rozvážný a odvážný. Jejich druhý syn, Elledion je spíše na matku. Více se u něj projevuje elfská krev z matčiny strany. Vlastně je docela podobný na svéhé strýčky, Elrohira a Elladona. Je tichý a bystrý, a z luku střílí skoro tak dobře jako jeho elfští příbuzní. Je o dva roky mladší než jeho starší bratr. Třetí syn je jejich nejmladší dítě. Elrosovi je teprve 11 let a je to dokonalý střed obou rodičů. Je milý, hodný a zajímá se o studium. V Minas Tirith se těší velké oblíbenosti a pozornosti rodičů. A nakonec jejich jediná dcera. Adrienne, devatenáctiletá dcera Aragorna a Arwen. Krásou po matce, intelektem po otci. Přesto však, ji gondorský lid ze všech čtyř přijal nejméně. Snad proto, že nesplňuje jejich ideály královské dcery. Místo toho, aby se chovala jako gondorská princezna, potají trénuje s Eldorianem zacházení a boj s mečem a spoustu času tráví se svým koněm za hradbami Minas Tirith projížděním kolem břehu řeky Anduiny.  
Každý z nich má nějaké tajemství, větší či menší a za krátký čas už budou muset některé odhalit.

Zatímco Král Aragorn a královna Arwen měli čtyři děti, vládkyně Rohanu Éowyn a její manžel Faramir měli pouze dva syny. Staršího z nich, Boromira, pojmenovali podle Faramirova staršího bratra, který zemřel v boji se skřety. Světe div se, je svému strýci dokonce i podobný. Nyní 25 letý dědic Rohanského trůnu s odvahou a půvabem své matky, silou a ušlechtilostí svého otce, schopností téměř dokonalého boje z koňského hřbetu po svém strýci Éomerovi a stejnou paličatostí jakou měl jeho druhý strýc, Boromir, je Druhý maršal Jízdmarky. Přesto jako by však svému otci a strýci vzhledem z oka vypadl. Jeho 23 letý bratr Farewyn, Třetí maršal Jízdmarky, je velmi podobný matce. Má světlé vlasy a oči a povahou je to kopie Královny Éowyn.

Celá ta léta, šel život ve Středozemi poklidně. Jen jednou za čas, se objevili skřeti, kteří pobývali schovaní v horách a zaútočili na lidi. Nedošlo k žádnému krveprolití, či jen větší bitevní potyčce. Nazgúlové se od pádu Temného pána Saurona neukázali. Království Gondoru a Rohanu žila v míru a spolupráci. Elfové, kteří se rozhodli zůstat, a neopustit Středozem žili v Roklince, Temném hvozdě, či Lothlórienu a po dlouhých letech se konečně usmířili s trpaslíky. Ti, přesto, že jich nezbylo příliš mnoho, se vrátili do Mórie a napravili škody, které tam byly způsobeny.

Pán Elrond, který se nakonec rozhodl neopustit Středozem a dávat tady tak pozor na svou dceru, se stal hlavou elfů, neboť Vládci jako Paní Galadriel a Pán Celeborn opustili Středozem. Lothlórien si tak vzali na starost jeho dva synové, Elrohir a Elladon. A přestože, měl pan Elrond teď větší povinnosti, našel si čas a občas pozval svou dceru se zetěm, vnuky a vnučkou na návštěvu do Roklinky. A párkrát dokonce přijeli navštívit své synovce a neteř i Elrohir a Elladon.

V Gondoru a Rohanu panoval mír. Snad, jakoby ta Velká bitva scelila lidská srdce a donutila je, vážit si přátelství a lásky.

A nebyla to pouze lidská království, kde panoval mír. V kraji, kde žili hobiti, bylo veselo a žádný stín, ba ani mráček nebyli na obloze.

Takto to šlo ve Středozemi 27 let. Lidé byli spokojení a svobodní. Ale co když to má všechno jednou skončit? Co když má přijít něco zlého? Něco, co ani pan Elrond, ani paní Galadriel nemohli předvídat…


	2. 1 Kapitola

_Varování:__ Lidi, možná vás to bude mást, ale v příběhu se budou objevovat různé formy příběhu (er-forma a ich-forma), takže se tím prosím nenechte zmást. _

Zatímco v Minas Tirith probíhaly přípravy na oslavu poražení Temného Pána Saurona, dcera krále Aragorna a královny Arwen, gondorská princezna Adrienne se z dálky dívala na kamenné bíle město ze hřbetu svého koně Afaria*.

* * * * * Adrienne * * * * *

Už mě bolela hlava z těch všech příprav na zítřejší oslavu poražení Saurona. Zítra to bude 27 let, co byl zničen Prsten. Otec ani matka mi toho moc o temných časech neřekli, jenom Eldorion, můj starší bratr, mi něco vyprávěl. On i můj druhý bratr, Elledoin se tyto věci učili. Já jsem se učila pouze nejnutnější základy této části historie, jinak na rozdíl od nich, já mám v rozvrhu společenské vědy. Podle mého názoru je to diskriminace. Ale já s tím nic nezmůžu. Ale zase trávím dvojnásobek času s koňmi, což mi to alespoň trošku vynahrazuje. Myslím, že to s nimi celkem umím. Už ke svým pátým narozeninám jsem od dědečka Elronda dostala Afaria. Afarius je ten nejlepší kůň pod Sluncem, alespoň podle mého mínění. Je to potomek elfského koně Asfalotha. Je mu hodně podobný, je vysoký, bílý a já ho považuji za svého nejlepšího přítele.  
Jakoby cítil, že na něho myslím, otočil hlavu, podíval se na mě, trhl hlavou směrem Minas Tirith a odfrkl si. Věděla jsem na co myslí. Dnes, jsem ostatně jako už hodně krát nikomu neřekla, že někam jedu. Ale je to napadne, když uvidí že Afarius není ve svém boxu. To až přijdu domů, dostanu kázání od paní Nicol, naší dvorní dámy, že jsem nikomu neřekla, kam jdu, a mojí rodiče o mě měli starosti. Typické. Afarius si znovu odfrkl. Nechtěla jsem, aby se dostal do mrzuté nálady, a tak jsem jen pevněji sevřela otěže a pobídla. Vyrazil rychlým cvalem téměř okamžitě. Oba jsme si užívali rychlou jízdu, ale čím jsme byli blíže bráně, tím jsme věděli, že budeme muset zpomalit. Když jsme byli už téměř u ní, Afarius samovolně zpomalil a vyčkal, než hradní stráž otevře bránu. Když už byla brána otevřená, pobídla jsem ho a vyrazila jsem s ním až k mému domovu. Tam už (překvapivě) čekala Nicol.  
„Vemte toho koně do stáje a postarejte se o něj," řekla stájníkovi, který přišel s ní, a mě počastovala velice káravým pohledem.

„Slečno Adrienne, vaše matka Vás očekává ve svých komnatách," řekla mi, hned co odvedli Afaria.  
„Vyřiďte jí, že se upravím a hned za ní přijdu," řekla jsem a vydala se směrem do domu.

Hned co jsem se převlékla z jezdeckého oblečení do krémových šatů, vydala jsem se za matkou.

„Adrienne, víš, že máš vždy někomu říct, když se jedeš projet," byla první slova, která jsem slyšela, když jsem vstoupila do matčiných komnat.  
„Ale mami, všechny ty přípravy na oslavy, už mě z toho opravdu bolela hlava," odpověděla jsem a s mírným úsměvem jsem sledovala, jak matka měkne při oslovení „mami". Kromě mě jí tak většinou nikdo neříkal, snad jen Elros, ale tomu je teprve jedenáct let, takže není divu, že plně nezná společenské způsoby oslovování.  
„Myslím, že nemá cenu ti opakovat, že ty oslavy připomínají, co všechno jsme ztratili ve válce, ale stejně ti to budu pořád opakovat. A teď, se běž připravit na večeři, bude za půl hodiny," řekla mi matka s úsměvem. Pokynula jsem jí, otočila jsem se a šla do svých pokojů. Svoje rodiče miluju, matku i otce. Jen mě občas štve, že se mnou zacházejí jako s nějakou křehkou dívenkou. Kdybych měla střílet z luku, cíl zasáhnu jednou střelou z deseti, přestože se mě to Elled několikrát snažil naučit. Ale s mečem jsem na tom podstatně lépe, a i když jsem moc času pro trénování neměla, a rodiče si to nepřáli, takže mě to tajně učil Eldor, s mečem bych se ubránila. Ale i tak si myslím, že je to poněkud přehnané, a navíc skřeti se již objevují velmi zřídka a v horách. Otec se je všechny snažil vyhladit a i když ji pár zbylo, mnoho lidí říká, že se nikdy necítili bezpečněji.

Než jsem si to stačila uvědomit, stála jsem ve svých pokojích a chystala jsem se na večeři. Mám moc ráda naše rodinné večeře, obvykle se všichni sejdeme u stolu a panuje uvolněná nálada, taková méně formální, než při obědě. I když, těžko říct, jaká nálada bude panovat dnes, když uvážím, že moji dva starší bráchové nemají rádi tyhle přípravy na oslavy o nic víc, než já.  
Začal jsem se tedy chystat, jak chtěla matka. Obyčejné krémové šaty jsem vyměnila za šaty ve světle zelené barvě se stříbrným prošíváním. Patřily k mým oblíbeným, dostala jsem je na minulé narozeniny od otce. Svoje přirozeně tmavé, dlouhé a lehce vlnité vlasy, jsem si pořádně rozčesala a část si jich zapnula sponou dozadu. Byla jsem již hotová a tak jsem se pomalou chůzí vydala do jídelní síně na rodinnou večeři.

_*Afarius je hřebec, potomek po elfském koni Asfalothovi, kterého Adrienne dostala ke svým pátým narozeninám od svého dědečka Elronda. Je mu už šestnáct let._ _Pozn. Jestli se divíte, proč si Adrienne zkracuje jména svých bratrů Eldoriona a Ellediona, nedivte se. Dívali jsme se na to z jejího pohledu a ona je zkrátka oslovuje Eldor a Ell nebo Elled. _


	3. 2 Kapitola

V Minas Tirith se právě chystala na večeři královská rodina. V jídelní síni, již seděli Elledion, naproti němu malý Elros, vedle něho Adrienne a královna Arwen. Místo naproti ní, místo krále Aragorna, v čele stolu však bylo prázdné, stejně jako místo jeho nejstaršího syna Eldoriona. Neuběhla však ani minuta a otevřeli se dveře a dovnitř síně vešli oba, bok po boku.  
„Omlouváme se za zpoždění," řekl Aragorn a usedl na svou židli do čela stolu. Eldorion se na všechny přítomné jen usmál a pokynul jim na pozdrav.  
Když už všichni seděli za stolem, pokynul Aragorn a začala se nosit na stůl večeře.  
„Dobrou chuť," popřála všem s úsměvem Arwen. Odpovědí jí bylo sborové zahuhlání odpovědi.  
„Tak Elle, jak jsi na tom s historií? Tvůj učitel říkal, že si se konečně zlepšil," zeptal se Aragorn a se zvědavostí se podíval na svého syna.  
„Zlepšil jsem se, otče. Události Třetího věku mi jdou mnohem lépe," odpověděl potěšeně oslovený syn.  
„Jsem ráda, že si se konečně zlepšil, znamení toho, že ses konečně začal učit," vložila se s úsměvem do hovoru Arwen. Na to už Elledion odpověděl, pouze usmáním se zpátky na ni.

Krátkou chvíli pokračovala večeře v tichu.  
„Těšíte se na zítřejší slavnost?" zeptal se Aragorn a věnoval speciální pohled svým třem nejstarším dětem a vyměnil si pohled se svojí manželkou, která se snažila zamaskovat smích.  
„Nevím, co proti těm slavnostem všichni máte, je tam přece tolik zábavy," promluvil poprvé Elros.  
„Možná tak pro tebe," zamumlal si pro sebe Eldorion, načež se všichni začali uvolněně smát.

„Zítra na slavnost přijede i Ithilienský správce a kníže, Éomer, víte, že je to můj přítel, takže se koukejte chovat slušně," pravil po chvíli ticha s mírným úsměvem Aragorn svým dětem. Na to mu už odpověděli sborovým zahuhláním.

Když už všichni dojedli, nechala královna Arwen odnést jídlo ze stolu a poslala děti do svých pokojů s tím, že je zítra čeká namáhavý den, na který budou muset být odpočatí. Když už se zvedali od stolu, zavolal si ještě král Aragorn ještě svou dceru.  
„Adrienne, ty ještě počkej." Přikývla.

Když už byla celá síň prázdná, spustil.  
„Všiml jsem si, že poslední dobou opouštíš brány Minas Tirith čím dál častěji," začal, „děje se něco?"  
„Všechno je v pořádku otče, jen zkrátka chci trávit nějaký čas za branami města," odpověděla zmateně.  
Na to se na ní Aragorn otcovsky usmál.  
„Dobře, ale víš, že kdyby se cokoli dělo, já i matka jsme tady pro tebe," pravil dál.  
„My oba se o tebe bojíme. Vím, že už nejsi malá, ale nikdy nemůžeš vědět, co přijde," pokračoval.  
„Vím otče. A neboj se, dokážu se o sebe postarat," odpověděla a tajemně se usmála.  
„Vážně si myslíš, že nevím o tom, jak tě bratři učí zacházet s mečem a lukem?" řekl a věnoval ji vševědoucí úsměv.  
„Dávej na sebe, na svých výpravách pozor. Dobrou noc," popřál ji.  
„Dobrou noc, otče," popřála mu také, a vydala se do svých pokojů.

Věděl jsem, že Eldorion a Elledion učili Adrienne bojovat, ale neuměl jsem pochopit, proč mi to ani jeden z nich neřekl. Kdyby mi má dcera řekla, že se chce naučit zacházet s mečem, sehnal bych ji učitele a nemusela by to trénovat s bratry potajnu. Navíc jsem poslední dobou míval často divný pocit. Už jsem o tom mluvil s Arwen a ta mi potvrdila, že i ona cítí změnu, jež nastala. Taky cítí stín, slabý, přesto stín.

Proto se teď o ni strachujeme oba, já i Arwen. Proto jsem si dnes před večeří promluvil s Eldorionem, řekl jsem mu, aby dal zdvojnásobit hlídky stráží na hradní zdi. Řekl jsem mu, čeho se bojím, jednou bude Král Gondoru, měl by to vědět. S Arwen jsem už probíral, že ho brzy jmenuji Gondorským kapitánem.  
Na zítřejší slavnost přijede i Éomer, můj přítel z války a kníže a správce Ithilienu. Velmi toužím si o tom s ním promluvit.

Vydal jsem se na nádvoří. Byla už tma, přesto jsem se toužil podívat na Bílý strom. Často jsem si tím připomněl, jak se mám zachovat v dané situaci.  
Najednou jsem ucítil, že se někdo postavil vedle mě. Otočil jsem hlavu a podíval jsem se do tváře Arwen.  
„Nad čím přemýšlíš?" zeptala se mě. Neodpověděl jsem, nevěděl jsem jak.  
„Bojíš se odpovědi? Bojíš se stínu?" pokračovala. Podíval jsem se na ni. Věděla, nad čím přemýšlím.  
„Otázky na odpovědi každý najde, až bude třeba," řekla. Věřil jsem jí. Ale měl jsem strach. Zlo bylo na téhle zemi už dlouho, a já jsem doufal, že konečně začíná mizet.

Pro dnešek už toho bylo dost. Vzal jsem tedy Arwen za ruku a šli jsme společně do paláce si odpočinout na zítřejší den.


	4. 3 Kapitola

Už druhý den za svítání bylo v Minas Tirith rušno. Dnes je to přesně 27 let co padl Temný pán Sauron. Všude bylo rušno, lidé se chystali na oslavy Výročí. Všichni čekali na každoroční projev krále.

„Užij si to, otče," řekl povzbudivě Elledion Aragornovi, když se chystal pronést úvodní projev. Ten se na něj pouze povzbudivě usmál, kývl na ostatní a celá královská rodina předstoupila na nádvoří. Jakmile se tak stalo, lidé, shromáždění na nádvoří se najednou všichni mírně poklonili. A tak začal Král Aragorn se svým projevem.

„Dnes je to již 27 let od porážky Temného pána. Je to již 27 let, co skončila válka. Ve válce jsme ztratili naše příbuzné, přátele i rodinu. Ztratili jsme je za cenu toho, že zlo bylo poraženo. Dnes si připomene ty, co dali život za svobodu a za tuto zemi," promluvil Aragorn, načež se nádvořím rozlehl ohlušující potlesk.

Když už lidé pomalu začali opouštět nádvoří a začali se procházet městem, kde hrála hudba, a bylo spousta veselí, přistoupil ke králi muž a lehce se uklonil.

„Pěkná řeč, příteli," promluvil na něj. Když si ho král všiml, přes jeho obličej se roztáhl úsměv, že znovu vidí svého přítele, a tak svého přítele na krátkou chvíli objal.

„Jsem nesmírně potěšen, že Tě opět vidím, příteli," řekl, „mé syny a dceru si pamatuješ, není-li pravda?"

Na to Éomer přejel očima všechny čtyři děti a na krátkou chvíli se na každém z nich zastavil pohledem.

„Zdá se mi, že jste zase o něco větší než minule," pravil s úsměvem. Na to se všichni zasmáli.

„Musím s tebou mluvit," řekl z ničeho nic Aragorn vážným hlasem, „o samotě." Éomer přikývl.

„Takže, po mně žádáš, abych zdvojnásobil hlídky v Osgiliathu? Proč?" zeptal se znepokojeně Éomer.

A tak mu Aragorn pověděl, co ho znepokojuje. O tom, že mu v mysli roste stín a Arwen, dcera moudrého pána Elronda, ho vycítila taky. O tom, že on sám už nechal zdvojnásobit hlídky na hradní zdi.

„Udělám, co po mně žádáš příteli a kdybych si všiml, že něco není, jak by mělo být, dám ti vědět," pravil Éomer. Aragorn mu věnoval vděčný pohled.

„Děkuji ti," řekl, „je možné, že jde o něco zanedbatelného, ale nechci riskovat." Éomer opět přikývl.

„Rozumím."

* * * * * * * Eldorion* * * * * * *

Slavnost se už pomalu chýlila ke konci a otec měl říct ještě pár slov na ukončení. Říkal mi, že si všiml, že se něco děje. Jsem rád, že ve mě má takovou důvěru.

Otec měl právě pronést pár vět, na ukončení slavnosti. Docela jsem se těšil, na to, až slavnost skončí, protože to trvá už od rána a přece jen, už je odpoledne.

„Dnes jsme slavili za ty, co si nemohli užít oslav, po skončení války," začal otec.

„Doufám, že i nadále, budeme společně, ve jménu těch co padli, sdílet dny míru," pokračoval. Jakmile to dořekl, ozval se potlesk. Obdivoval jsem jeho schopnost takhle mluvit, jednou mě to bude muset naučit.

„V souvislosti s dnešní oslavou, bych rád udělal ještě jednu věc," odmlčel se, „vy všichni znáte mého nejstaršího syna, Eldoriana." Když to řekl, zkameněl jsem.

„Rád bych ho, dnešním dnem jmenoval na post Gondorského kapitána," pokračoval. Opět se rozezněl potlesk. To už jsem byl úplně mimo mysl. Tohle jsem nečekal, byl jsem překvapený, ale příjemně překvapený. Otec má ve mě větší důvěru, než jsem myslel.

„Proč jste mi to neřekli?" zeptal jsem se po oslově, matky a otce. Ti, se po sobě s úsměvem podívali.

„Chtěli jsme, aby to bylo překvapení," odpověděl s úsměvem otec. No, musím uznat, že se jim to povedlo. Tohle jsem totiž opravdu nečekal.

„Ale uvědom si, že to není jen tak, máš na starosti obranu města a to i v souvislosti s tím, co jsme spolu probírali. Hned zítra ráno by sis měl jít promluvit s Hamirem, doteď byl kapitán on. Bude ti nápomocný, pokud budeš něco potřebovat," řekl. Věděl jsem, že to není jen tak. Byl jsem z toho nadšený a vyděšený zároveň. Byla to moje první závažnější úloha a já udělám všechno pro to, aby se zdařila.

A tak se Eldorion, syn Aragornův stal Gondorským kapitánem. Možná to teď nebylo znát, ale byla to jedna z nejmoudřejších věcí, které mohl Aragorn udělat. Brzy bude totiž v Gondoru potřena schopný kapitán.

Eldorion si potom, co si vedl rozhovor s rodiči, šel promluvit i se svým mladším bratrem, Elledionem.

Zaklepal na jeho dveře od pokoje a vešel dovnitř.

„Neruším?" zeptal se.

„Ne, bez obav, pojď dál," přivítal ho s lehkým úsměvem na tváři jeho mladší bratr.

„Co říkáš na dnešek? Líbila se ti slavnost?" zeptal se Eldorion Ellediona.

„Stejné jako vždy, otrava," odpověděl s úšklebkem mladší z nich.

„Víš, ten dnešek…" nestihl doříct Eldor.

„Přeju ti to, zasloužíš si to," skočil mu do řeči Ell, přátelsky se na něj usmál a poplácal ho po rameni.

Eldorion se na něj podíval a objal svého bratra. Byl rád, že to bral takhle.


	5. 4 Kapitola

Druhý den se pro královskou rodinu zpočátku jevil jako každý jiný, obzvláště první polovina dne. Jako vždy, za svítání snídaně a dopoledne obyčejné činnosti a povinnosti. Eldorion celé dopoledne projednával a Hamirem střídání a hlídky na městských hradbách, Elledion se část dopoledního programu věnoval Historii a zbytek se věnoval zdokonalováním se v zacházení s mečem se svým učitelem. Elros a Adrienne se oba zpočátku věnovali společenským studiím, a když měli hotovo, dostala Adrienne za úkol potrénovat s mladším bratrem jízdu na koni. Dalo by se říct, že to pro ně bylo normální a ničím narušované dopoledne. Ale ve skutečnosti to bylo pouze ticho před bouří. Před bouří, která se měla začít projevovat o pár chvilek později.

Byl zrovna oběd, když to začalo. Všichni seděli u stolu a panovala poněkud uvolněnější nálada než obvykle.

Ale v tom se rozrazily dveře a dovnitř vešel na první pohled starý, celý v bílém plášti, opírajíc se o bílou hůl.

„Moc se omlouvám, pane," vtrhla hned za ním hlavní dvorní dáma Nicol, „tvrdil, že se znáte a dožadoval se, že si s Vámi musí promluvit okamžitě."

Všichni zvedli hlavu od stolu. Elros, Adrienne, Elledion ani Eldorion nevěděli, o koho jde. Avšak jakmile se na nově příchozího podívali Aragorn a Arwen, strnuli v pohybu. Vypadali, jakoby snad zapomněli i dýchat. Aragorn, který vypadal, jakoby uviděl ducha, ustrnul ve veškerém pohybu, ale jakmile se vzpamatoval, okamžitě se zvedl od stolu a vydal se směrem k hostu. Arwen ho napodobila.

„Jak je tohle možné?" zeptal se, naprosto zaskočený Aragorn, „jsi to ty, příteli?"

„Jsem to já, drahý příteli," promluvil.

„A velice mne mrzí, že se spolu setkáváme za těchto okolností," pokračoval. Na to se Aragorn zamračil.

„Okolností?" zeptal se Aragorn znepokojeně. Muž se na místo odpovědi podíval na Nicol a ostatní poddané, kteří stáli v místnosti. To Aragorn pochopil a pokynul jim, aby odešli ze síně. Ti se tedy lehce uklonili a opustili místnost. A celou tuhle scénu pozorovali čtyři osoby, potichu sedící u stolu a snažící se pochopit situaci.

„Objevuje se stín, Aragorne, spousta elfů včetně Paní Galadriel a Pána Celeborna opustilo břehy Valanoru," řekl muž vážným hlasem.

Poté přenesl pohled na čtyři osoby u stolu. Jakmile se na ně podíval, lehce jim pokynul hlavou na znamení úklony a oni se na oplátku postavili a také naznačili poklonu.

„Velice rád poznávám syny a dceru Aragorna a Arwen Večernice," pravil jejich směrem, již s mírným úsměvem.

Dovolte, abych se vám představil, jsem Gandalf Bílý a vrátil jsem se zpět, abych pomohl Středozemi čelit stínu," pokračoval. V tu chvíli se na mladých tvářích objevilo pochopení, znali tuhle část historie a věděli, jakou úlohu měl Bílý Čaroděj ve válce.

Gandalf se obrátil zpátky na Aragorna a Arwen.

„Bude svolána nová rada," řekl, „uskuteční se tady, na cestě sem je již i Pan Elrond a v den konání rady by tady měl být i Pán Celeborn a Paní Galadriel. Kromě nich tady samozřejmě budou také jiné bytosti."

Na tvářích Arwen a Aragorna se projevovala starost. A když už se čtveřice nejmladších v místnosti chtěla zvednout a jít, Gandalf obrátil svůj pohled na ně a Arwen to postřehla.

„Tohle je náš nejstarší syn Eldorion," začala a ukázala přitom na svého syna, „jeho mladší bratr Elledion, naše dcera Adrienne a nejmladší syn Elros," představila všechny a na každého postupně ukázala. Gandalf se každému z nich postupně podíval do očí a zastavil se na něm pohledem.

„Je mi velikým potěšením," řekl jim. Věděl, že každý z nich ještě sehraje svoji velkou a důležitou roli.

* * * * Gandalf * * * *

Vešel jsem do síně a ta paní, zřejmě dvorní dáma se mě snažila zadržet. Řekl jsem jí tedy, že se s králem i královnou znám a musím s nimi okamžitě mluvit. Uviděl jsem Aragorna, Arwen a zřejmě jejich děti. Byli na své rodiče velmi podobní.

Aragorn byl zpočátku velmi překvapen, ale později už pozorně poslouchal, co mu říkám. A pak jsem se podíval na jeho děti, když mi je Arwen představovala, všiml jsem si té pýchy co má v očích, ano byla pyšná na své syny a dceru. Tušil jsem proč, když si je člověk prohlédl, všiml si, jak jsou podobní na své rodiče. Eldorion, bylo vidět, že je velmi podobný otci, vzhledem velmi a myslím, že také v zacházení s mečem. Elledion, opak svého staršího bratra, vzhledem podělil matčiny geny, vypadal téměř jako elf. A třetí syn, Elros, zatím je příliš mladý, dokonalý střed obou rodičů, řekl bych však, že v budoucnu bude spíše na otce. A nakonec Adrienne, jediná dcera, vzhledem matčina dokonalá kopie, ale její povaha je mi záhadou, má v očích jiskru, stejně jako její bratři, přesto však jinou, temnější. Něco mi říká, že každý z nich ještě sehraje svou zásadní roli a důležitou.

***** Adrienne *****

Od příjezdu Gandalfa šlo všechno od desíti k pěti. Připadala jsem si, že tam, kde jsem, všude překážím. Otec byl spolu s Gandalfem, Eldorionem a ostatními kapitány někde zavřený a projednávali obranu města. Dokonce měl přijet i pan Éomer. Elros byl ještě mladý na to, aby rozuměl tomu, co se děje, ale taky se choval jinak. Myslím, že Elledion byl na tom podobně jako já. Ale aspoň byl muž. Já jsem byla žena, nikdo se o moje názory nezajímal. Matku jsem od rychlé snídaně neviděla a tak jsem opravdu nevěděla, co dělat. Po chvilce dusivého nicnedělání jsem si uvědomila, že Afarius by určitě společnost uvítal. Šla jsem tedy do svých komnat, převlékla jsem se ze svých šatů do jezdeckého oděvu a vyrazila směrem ke stájím.

Došla jsem do stáje a snažila jsem se, aby mě vidělo co nejméně lidí. Vedle Afariova stání bylo přichystané sedlo a uzda. Vzala jsem tedy obojí a chystala Afariuse na projížďku. Užívala jsem si, že jsem si ho sedlala sama. Moc příležitostí k tomu totiž nemám, obvykle mi ho sedlají stájníci a já s ním potom jen jezdím.  
Když už byl Afarius připravený vyrazit, vyvedla jsem ho ze stáje a ignorovala jednoho stájníka, který mi uskočil z cesty. Když jsem došla před stáj, nasedla jsem na Afaria a vyjela směrem k bráně. Nesnášela jsem ty pohledy lidí, které na mě házeli, když jsem jela kolem na koni. Podívali se na mě a začali si mezi sebou šeptat. Věděla jsem, že mě mají rádi mnohem méně než třeba Eldoriona nebo Elrose, ale vždycky jsem z toho měla takový divný pocit. Ani ho neumím popsat. Je to… Víte, že někdo vás nepřijímá, takového jaký jste. Já vím, že neodpovídám jejich předpokladům dokonalé královské dcery, že se dostatečně nevěnuji společenským studiím, nemám nejlepší chování k ostatním a spoustu lidí, které nepovažuji za důležité, ignoruji. Často jsem dostávala od matky kázání, jak se mám chovat k lidem, ale já se k nim chovám stejně jako oni ke mně. Nepřijímám je. Než jsem mohla pokračovat, v přemýšlení dojela jsem k bráně. Pokynula jsem strážím, ti otevřeli bránu a já jsem vyjela ven. Konečně.  
Pobídla jsem Afariuse do rychlejšího cvalu. Před námi byl vidět Osgiliath, ale tam přímo jsme nejeli. Tentokrát ne. Afarius byl zmatený, když jsem ho stočila doprava, místo toho abychom jeli směrem k Osgiliathu k Anduině.  
„_Noro lim" _pošeptala jsem mu. Okamžitě nastražil uši, zpozorněl a zrychlil.  
Tentokrát jsem ani nevěděla, kam vlastně jedeme. Po chvíli jsme dojeli k malému lesu. Byla jsem v něm jen párkrát a párkrát jsem jela kolem. Zpomalila jsem Afaria do klusu a poté do kroku. Porost tady byl celkem hustý a tak jsem nechtěla riskovat. Čím jsme šli hlouběji, tím víc jsem cítila, jak se ochladilo. Najednou mi bylo chladno i přesto, že jsem měla oblečený plášť. Afarius zneklidněl. Cítila jsem, jak hází hlavou a frká. Já sama jsem taky cítila náhlou nejistotu. Byla mi zima a cítila jsem nepříjemné ticho. „_Ewch yn ôl" _pošeptala jsem svému příteli. V okamžiku, kdy jsem se ho chystala otočit a jet zpátky, něco se mihlo za stromy. To už jsem Afariuse nemusela pobízet. Díky svojí vrozené rychlosti a obratnosti se v mžiku otočil a zamířil si to ven z lesa. Srdce mi divoce bilo v hrudi. Nevěděla jsem, _co _to bylo, a nevěděla jsem, jestli bych to vůbec chtěla vědět. V duchu jsem mu poděkovala za to, jak s přesností věděl kam jet a jak se vyhýbal všem stromům okolo. Když už jsem myslela, že jsem z nejhoršího venku, něco zasvištělo vzduchem a já jsem viděla, jak si to šíp mířil směrem ke mně. Neměla jsem tušení, odkud se vzal, ale na o tom nebyl čas přemýšlet. Rychle jsem Afariuse strhla na stranu. Ale bylo moc pozdě, i když šíp neskončil zabodnut do mého boku, zanechal tržnou ránu. To už jsem se Afariuse ani nesnažila vést, povolila jsem mu otěže a nechala ho, aby našel nejrychlejší cestu ven z lesa.  
Než jsem se nadála, jeli jsme cvalem směrem k bráně. Jednou rukou jsem si držela bok a druhou jsem držela otěže. Čím víc jsme se přibližovali k bráně, tím větší jsem měla strach. Nebála jsem se toho, co bylo v lese, ale že otci a matce zase přidělám starosti. Věděla jsem, že nemám jezdit pryč a když jedu, vždycky dostanu kázání.  
Když už jsme byli kousek před bránou, uslyšela jsem výkřik.  
„Otevřít bránu!"  
V tu chvíli jsem věděla, že to dopadne špatně. Kdyby se ve mně až doteď uchovávala nepatrná naděje na to, že bych se téměř nepozorovaně dostala do svých komnat, vypršela.

* * * * * Aragorn * * * * *

Stál jsem zrovna s Éomerem, Gandalfem, Eldorionem a Hamirem na nádvoří a probíral obranu města, když jsem uslyšel výkřik stráže brány.  
„ Otevřít bránu!"  
Podíval jsem se na své přátele a rychlým krokem jsem se přesunul blíž k okraji nádvoří, abych viděl, kdo jede.  
V tu chvíli jsem zkameněl. Byl jsem si jistý, že je to Afarius, ale nemohl jsem uvěřit, že je to Adrienne. Vůbec to nepůsobilo, jako její obvyklá, naprosto jistá jízda. Naopak to vypadalo, že se Afariuse jen přidržuje a druhou rukou si drží bok.  
Jakmile projela bránou, Afarius se ani nezastavil, spíše ještě zrychlil a tryskal směrem k hlavnímu nádvoří. Než jsem se stihl vzpamatovat, už kolem mě proběhla Nicol a křičela na jednu ze svých služebných, ať okamžitě sežene léčitele. Když jsem to slyšel, málem jsem opravdu zapomněl dýchat. Držela si bok a Afarius po kamených cestách cválal neuvěřitelně rychle. Musela být zraněná. Na to jsem do zmínky o léčiteli vůbec nepomyslel. Otočil jsem hlavu a spatřil jsem Arwen, jak si drží šaty a běží směrem ke mně. Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy ke mně má žena přiběhla, Afarius se tady objevil. V mžiku u něho stáli Eldorion a Éomér. Éomér uklidňoval Afariuse a Eldorion pomáhal své sestře dolů z koně. Hned jak stála nohama na zemi, objevila se u ní Azalea, hlavní léčitelka, s Ardorem, jejím učněm.  
Pomalým krokem jsem se k nim vydal. Jeden ze stájníků už odváděl Afariuse a Adrienne léčitelce zrovna okazovala zranění. Potom se Azalea, Ardor, Adrienne a Eldorion společně vydali do hradu. Arwen chtěla jít s nimi, ale Azalea ji zastavila jedním pohybem ruky a s úklonem řekla, že má počkat, než se vrátí.

Nevěděl jsem, kolik času uběhlo, než za mnou a Arwen přišla do sálu Azalea.  
„Vaše výsosti, slečna Adrienne bude v pořádku, měla pouze poraněný pravý bok. Ránu jsem vyčistila a zavázala, bude v pořádku," řekla s úklonem.  
Podíval jsem se na Arwen, oba jsme mysleli na to samé. Proč má poraněný bok?


	6. 5 kapitola

* * * * * Adrienne * * * * *

Za jízdy jsem si bolest tolik neuvědomovala, ale teď to bolelo opravdu hodně. Azalea, naše hlavní léčitelka, mi ránu právě čistila. Toho jejího učně jsem ignorovala, na mně se nic učit nebude. Myslím, že Azalee to došlo, protože všechno dělala sama a on se jen ostýchavě díval. Bolestně jsem zasyčela. Azalea mi na ránu právě přikládala Atheleas. Pálilo to, i když bolest pomalu ustupovala. Azalea mi tedy ránu ještě zavázala a pak se uklonila a s omluvou prý odešla podat zprávu otci a matce.

Cítila jsem se strašně. I když mě rána už tolik nebolela, děsila jsem se toho, co mi řekne otec. Věděla jsem, že bude naštvaný. Když jsem byla menší, Eldorion dostal od Krále Faramira a Královny Éowyn krásného hřebce. Byl velmi těžce zvladatelný a já jsem se na něm strašně toužila projet, přesto, že mi to otec zakázal. Osedlala jsem si ho a odjela s ním směrem k místu, kde na koních trénují noví gondorští vojáci. Zpočátku byl trochu divoký, ale potom se uklidnil. Zrovna, když jsme si začali opravdu rozumět, vešel dovnitř otec spolu s Hamirem, někdejším gondorským kapitánem, a je následovalo asi dvanáct poměrně mladých kluků, tak okolo sedmnácti let, aby se učili bojovat. Když mě otec spatřil, ustrnul v pohybu. Jakmile si však kůň všiml nově příchozích, začal vyhazovat. Sundal mě během krátké chvilky a já jsem zůstala ležet na zemi. Nic mi nebylo, jen jsem bylo trochu pohmožděná. To ale otce nezajímalo. Zajímalo ho to, že jsem porušila to, co mi řekl. Spoustu dní jsem nemohla vkročit do stáje a pár dní jsem dokonce neměla ani soukromí, protože jsem kolem sebe pořád měla stráž. Otec mi tehdy řekl, že jsem ho velice zklamala, a že bych si více měla vážit svobody, které mi s matkou dopřávali. Než jsem stihla pokračovat ve svých myšlenkách a vzpomínkách, otevřely se dveře a dovnitř vešel Gandalf. Vypadal velice ustaraně.

V tu chvíli zpoza mě vyšel Eldorion a šel mu naproti. Úplně jsem zapomněla, že je tady se mnou. Nechtěla jsem, aby mě viděl takhle. Nesnášela jsem, když jsem někomu musela ukazovat, že jsem slabá a v té chvíli jsem slabá opravdu byla.

* * * * * Eldorion * * * * *

Šel jsem směrem ke Gandalfovi, tvářil se ustaraně. I já jsem si dělal starosti. Adrienne si podle mě vůbec neuvědomovala závažnost situace.

„Jak je na tom?" zašeptal směrem ke mně potichu Gandalf a očima bedlivě pozoroval mou sestru.

„Má poraněný pravý bok, není to nic vážného, ale rána byla poměrně hluboká," odpověděl jsem Bílému čaroději stejně potichu.

„Nechcete si popovídat přímo se mnou, Gandalfe?" zeptala se zničehonic ostrým hlasem Adrienne. Hodil jsem po ní varovným pohledem. Se mnou ať si takhle klidně mluví, ale ať ji to ani nenapadne s Gandafem Bílým. Jestli jsem si ale myslel, že můj pohled s ní něco udělá, zmýlil jsem se. Pohled mi naopak velice tvrdě opětovala. Po poněkud krátké chvíli jsem oddělil pohled svých očí od těch jejích. Ten pohled se nedal vydržet. Jako by to bylo teď nedávno, tak si vzpomínám, jaké to bylo roztomilé malé děvčátko. Nevzpomínám si, kdy došlo k té obrovské změně. Bylo to náhlé? Nebo se takhle měnila s postupem času? Sám nevím. Možná jsem v ní pořád viděl svou malou sestřičku. Ta tu teď ale přede mnou nebyla. Místo ní tady teď stála, dle mého názoru poněkud nedospělá, umíněná a na dívku příliš tvrdá devatenáctiletá dcera gondorského krále a královny. Se smutkem jsem si uvědomil, že jsou pryč ty doby, kdy jako desetiletá vždy s úsměvem zdravila každého, koho potkala. Teď doslova rozkazovala, a podle jejího názoru nedůležité lidi, ignorovala.

Zatímco jsem takhle uvažoval, Gandalfa, zdá se, Adriennin tón vůbec nerozhodil. Naopak podíval se na mě pohledem, jako by žádal, abych ho s ní nechal o samotě. Jeho žádosti jsem samozřejmě vyhověl. Gandalf Bílý byl velice vážená a důležitá osoba celé naší historie. Kývl jsem na něj a on mi s úsměvem pokynul také. „Pošlu za tebou otce a matku", řekl jsem chladným hlasem směrem k Adrienne a pak jsem se vydal rychlým krokem pryč. Chtěl jsem se ještě podívat jak je na tom Afarius. Ona si snad ani neuvědomuje, jak je jí ten kůň oddaný.

* * * * * Adrienne * * * * *

„Nechcete si popovídat přímo se mnou, Gandalfe?" Už mě opravdu štvalo, když si lidé o mně povídali za mými zády. Eldorion po mně šlehl varovným pohledem. Dokázala jsem si živě představit, co se mu asi honí hlavou. Pohled jsem mu oplatila a čekala jsem, než uhnul pohledem. Vzdal to překvapivě rychle. Potom si ještě s Gandalfem vyměnili očima něco, čemu jsem nevěnovala pozornost, a odešel z místnosti. Předtím mi ale nezapomněl říct, že za mnou pošle ještě mé milované rodiče. Bojím se, co mi řekne otec. Mé další myšlenky ale přerušil Gandalfův hlas.

„Chápu, jak se asi cítíš, Adrienne," řekl. Já jsem se na něho podívala, jako by nebyl z téhle planety. „Nechápete vůbec nic, Gandalfe." Vím, že k tak důležité osobě bych měla chovat větší úctu a respekt, ale zkrátka to nešlo.

Jeho to, ale ani v nejmenším nevyvedlo z míry. „Vážně? Jediná dcera Gondorského krále a královny. Vychovaná se třemi bratry. Tvůj vlastní lid Tě nebere jako Gondorskou princeznu. Ale napadlo tě někdy, Adrienne, proč je tomu tak?" Gandalf už mluvil velice potichu. A přestože byl jeho hlas shovívavý, naháněl mi husí kůži. Ano, už tolikrát jsem přemýšlela, proč to tak je. Ale pravdu jsem vidět nechtěla.

* * * * * Gandalf * * * * *

Velice mě znepokojovala ta temnota, která z ní sršela. Nebylo jí tam tak moc, ale stačilo to na to, aby ji později ovládla. Ach, ta dívka se od své rodiny vzdalovala. S velikým zaujetím jsem sledoval tichý souboj mezi ní a Eldorionem. Ten vypadal, že se nechce hádat a s oznámením, že sem pošle Aragorna a Arwen, odešel.

„Chápu, jak se asi cítíš, Adrienne," řekl jsem jí. Ta věta na ni ale měla opačný účinek. Podívala se na mě velice zvláštním pohledem a odpověděla: „Nechápete vůbec nic, Gandalfe."

„Vážně? Jediná dcera Gondorského krále a královny. Vychovaná se třemi bratry. Tvůj vlastní lid Tě nebere jako Gondorskou princeznu. Ale napadlo tě někdy, Adrienne, proč je tomu tak?" chtěl jsem, aby si uvědomila, že chyba nejspíš bude na její straně. Že to není tak, že by se proti ní všichni spolčili. Vypadalo to, jako by se na chvíli zamyslela. Ale jejé pohled se nezměnil. Tak nic, budu na to muset jít z druhé strany.

„Zítra se tady bude konat velice významná událost, Adrienne. Zasedne rada. Z historie určitě víš, co to znamená," řekl jsem a hodlal jsem pokračovat. Teď totiž přijde nejdůležitější část našeho rozhovoru. Tady nesmím selhat. „Já se ale přesto bojím, že bude příliš pozdě. Musíš pro mě něco udělat, Adrienne." Viděl jsem, jak se jí v očích objevil zájem.

„S největší pravděpodobností bude rada trvat několik hodin. Jako zástupci lidí zde budou tvoji rodiče. Gondor má nejlepší ochranu jakou by teď mohl žádat. Naproti tomu Rohan je teď velice zranitelný." Viděl jsem, jak se jí v očích začíná zračit pochopení. Věděla, kam tím mířím. Než ale stačila začít něco namítat, zvedl jsem ruku a pokračoval. „Nechej mě to dopovědět, Adrienne. V Rohanu se něco děje. Lidé jsou nemocní a umírají. Šíří se to rychle. Rohanští vojáci zaznamenali, že na hranicích se něco děje. Král Faramir dennodenně vysílá své dva syny se svými muži, aby prozkoumávali terén. Královna Éowyn se marně snaží najít léčitele, který by dokázal vyléčit nemoc, jenž zužuje už skoro celý její lid. Ty musíš jet do Rohanu, Adrienne," dokončil jsem svou dlouhou řeč a čekal, jak na to mladá dívka přede mnou zareaguje. A nečekal jsem dlouho.

Adrienne si chytila svůj poraněný bok a ztěžka se na lůžku posadila. „Mithrandire, při vší úctě k Vám, ale mohl jste si již všimnout, že můj otec ani matka nevítají s otevřenou náručí, když opouštím brány Minas Tirith," řekla tónem, o kterém jsem silně pochyboval, že ji učitelé učili, aby mluvila.

„Otec ani tvá matka o tom vědět nebudou," řekl jsem velice tiše a pomalu. Jakmile to ale uslyšela, jako bych v ní touhle větou probudil zájem. V očích měla ale stále pochybnosti. „Jak to chcete udělat, Gandalfe? Mí rodiče vědí o všem. A kdyby mě náhodou neviděli, jak projíždím hlavní bránou, myslíte, že stájníci hned neoznámí, jak si všimnou, že Afarius není ve svém stání?" zeptala se se zájmem. Samozřejmě jsem věděl, že utajit to před nimi celou dobu je nemožné. Potřebuji jen získat čas, aby Aragorn nemohl okamžitě vyslat hlídky, aby ji přivedly zpátky. Rozhodl jsem se jí to tedy vysvětlit.

„Adrienne, tvůj otec i matka se o tom samozřejmě dozví, ale to ty už budeš na cestě. Pro jednou využiješ svůj vliv na ostatní. Myslím, že víš, co myslím. Afarius ti určitě bude věrným společníkem."

„V případě, že bych souhlasila, kdy bych měla vyjet? Teď se necítím příliš dobře," řekla a ukázala směrem k ráně na boku. Já jsem pocítil naději. „Zítra během rady." Bylo na ní vidět, že se zamyslela.

„Pojedu."

* * * * * Adrienne * * * * *

Jakmile Gandalf odešel, zůstala jsem v léčitelském křídle sama. Tedy, skoro. Před dveřmi určitě stáli stráže. Přemýšlela jsem o tom, co jsem Gandalfovi slíbila. Když jsem mu řekla, že pojedu, všechno mi vysvětlil. Teď už není cesty zpět. Tohle je moje jediná šance ukázat, že taky za něco stojím. Až teď mi začalo všechno docházet. I ta Gandalfova slova. „Bude to nebezpečné, velice. Nesmíš jet obvyklou trasou, vyhýbej se otevřeným prostorům a jezdi tak, aby ses vždy měla kde schovat." Začínal mi pomalu docházet význam těch slov. Do čeho jsem se to zase namočila? Otec se mnou po tomhle už nikdy nepromluví. Tedy, jestli vůbec bude mít příležitost. Mám se vydat do Edorasu, místa kde sídlí Král Faramir a Královna Éowyn. Potíž je ale v tom, že musím jet přes hory, a i když skřetů už moc nezůstalo, ti co zůstali, byli právě v horách. Cesta přes hory potrvá nejméně čtyři dny. Gandalf mi říkal, že jakmile odsud „zmizím", otec určitě pošle hlídky, aby mě „vrátily" zpět. Tvrdil mi, že se ho pokusí přesvědčit, že jsem soběstačná, a že má pouze poslat zvědy, aby strážili hranice. Proto ty hory. Teď to hlavní. V Rohanu nikdo nesmí vědět, kdo jsem. Gandalf je přesvědčený, že kdyby to někdo věděl, byla bych mrtvá dřív, než bych stihla vůbec něco udělat.

A teď to nejlepší – mám se vydávat za léčitelku. Já, která o léčitelství nikdy nic neslyšela. „Už jsou zoufalí, s radostí uvítají každého, kdo nabídne pomoc," říkal mi. A potom mi dal něco, co jsem ani v nejmenším nečekala. Prsten. „Posílá ti ho Paní Galadriel. Viděla, že ho budeš potřebovat. Nasaď si ho, pak budeš moct lidem pomáhat. Jen to musíš najít někde uvnitř sebe."

Nevěděla jsem, co tím myslel. Co mám najít uvnitř sebe? Proč musí pořád mluvit v hádankách? Než jsem ale mohla ve svých myšlenkách pokračovat, uslyšela jsem hlasy. Věděla jsem, že to bude matka a otec. Prsten jsem tedy rychle schovala do útrob nemocničních šatů, které jsem měla na sobě místo mého jezdeckého oblečení. Právě včas, velké dveře se začaly otevírat. Podle mého očekávání dovnitř vešel otec i matka. Kromě nich tady ale byl i Eldor a Elled. Na matce bylo vidět, že se drží, ale po pár krocích už se rozběhla k posteli, na které jsem seděla.

„Adrienne! Můj Bože! Neumíš si představit, jak jsme se o tebe báli!" řekla mi matka a sedla si ke mně na postel. Letmo jsem se podívala na ostatní. Otec vypadal opravdu naštvaně. Eldorion na sobě nedal znát žádné emoce, ale moc spokojeně se netvářil. Kromě matky byl Elled snad jediný, kdo byl alespoň trochu rád, že mě vidí. Mladší z mích starších bratrů se na mě usmál a já jsem mu úsměv slabě oplatila.

„Určitě se poučila, nemám pravdu, Adrienne?" zeptal se otec a při pohledu na moji poněkud zamračenou tvář pozvedl jedno obočí.

Ignorovala jsem jeho otázku a řekla jsem, že chci do svých komnat. „Ale tady budeš na dohled Azalee, kdyby se cokoli dělo," zamítla okamžitě matka. Zoufalá jsem se podívala na moji jedinou záchranu v místnosti, na Ella. A ten mě nezklamal. „Matko, však ji nechej, já ji do komnat doprovodím, a kdyby něco, může vždycky zavolat Nicol." Vděčně jsem se na něj podívala. Otec, který mlčel, vypadal, že s tím vůbec nesouhlasí, ale rozhodnutí ponechal na své ženě. A ta nakonec svolila. V momentě, kdy to udělala, přiskočil ke mně Elledion a pomohl mi, se postavit na nohy. Nejprve se mi skoro podlomily, ale na druhý pokus už jsem hrdě stála. Eldorion se mezitím otočil na patě s tím, že jde sehnat někoho, kdo mi připraví pokoje, odešel. Lehce se opírajíc o Ella jsem pomalu došla do svých milovaných komnat. Otec i matka se od nás odpojili hned po tom, co jsme opustili léčitelské pokoje a šli poděkovat Azalee.

Elled mě doprovodil až k posteli. Vedle té, na malém nočním stolku, ještě byla na stříbrném podnose položena mísa s ovocem. Elledion se na mě starostlivě podíval. „Vím, jak se asi cítíš, Ad," řekl. A jemu jedinému bych to i věřila. Měl to stejné jako já, jen měl jednu výhodu. Byl synem svého otce. Já jsem byla jen křehká dcera, která nedodržuje společenské chování.

„Víš, že kdybys cokoli potřebovala, jsem tady pro tebe." Ano, to jsem věděla. Ale bohužel, já tady už brzy nebudu pro něho.

Lehce jsem se na něj usmála a on se podle etikety lehce uklonil a s úsměvem opustil mé komnaty.


End file.
